


ALICE in Annerose's Wonderland

by Benfrosh



Series: Annerose and Alice [2]
Category: SD Gundam G Generation Series
Genre: F/F, ah yes mech pilot and mech ai tentacle smut, except for once it's actually hot and people are actually coming, fun fact - minutes canonically don't exist in sd gundam, only turns, the hot content everyone comes to ao3 for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Annerose finds herself bored on a long mission, and Alice wants to try something new with the new additions she added to the cockpit. And Alice has, in fact, read enough hentai to know where this is going.





	

After months of constant practice, Annerose's Newtype abilities had significantly developed to the point where she could control her powers as effortlessly as she could breathe. She couldn't do anything as dramatic as she had seen the most prominent Newtypes do in times of urgent need through her UC campaigns, but she gladly took the natural ease of use in return. While she wasn't sure why exactly her powers had developed the way they had, she had more than a sneaking suspicion that it was Alice's calming presence and loving care, always mingling with her mind, that made it easy for her to open herself up.

On this mission, however, her abilities were of barely any use at all. It was an escort and research mission - they needed to study the White Dingo Team's mobile suit piloting techniques for some project the captain was working on. Annerose didn't particularly understand the reasoning, but she got the sense that Captain Luna couldn't dumb the details down enough for the pilots during the briefing. What she did know was her job - move the Neo Zeong into position over a desert plateau, deploy the psychoshards for a defensive barrier, and sit there until the research was complete. Simple - extraordinarily simple. Annerose wondered what the catch could be. 

"In position now," Alice confirmed in a professional voice. During combat operations, Alice stuck in her normal ALICE display instead of her avatar - Annerose had idly wondered occasionally if it was a side effect of focusing her cycles on controlling the suit, but had never asked. "Deploy the psychoshards."

"You got it." And with a mental flick of a switch, Annerose confirmed visually through the cockpit display that the golden shards were properly deploying around her to form a perfect barrier, sealing off half of the battlefield from enemy gunfire. When she first did it, she was intimidated by the sheer scale of it, and worried if her powers would be enough to keep it going. Now, it was second nature every time she deployed, to the point where it required no effort at all - Alice was able to maintain their flight patterns, using Annerose's abilities as a power source. Yet another way Alice had helped Annerose out. 

"Confirming... psychofield confirmed. That's part one of the mission complete. How are you holding up?"

"All good here." Annerose knew it wasn't a major concern, just the rote checklist whenever Annerose used her abilities. She swiped some sweat off her brow. "A bit hot in here, though. What's the timetable for the rest of the operation?"

"That's Australian summer heat, unfortunately. Waiting to hear back from the captain. I'll update you when I hear more."

"Sounds good." Annerose kicked back in the pilot's seat. With the psychofield up, nothing could hit her, and as Zeon had no mobile suits with flight capabilities, nothing could reach her. She could just leave the Neo Zeong hovering with no worries.

Before she could get comfortable, however, Alice beeped to get her attention. "Bad news, Annerose. I got the estimated timetable for how long it'll take to finish."

"How long?"

"About thirty turns."

"Thirty turns?!" Annerose blanched. "I could probably conquer this entire continent in thirty turns!"

"I know, I know," Alice said mollifyingly. "We just have to sit here for thirty turns, at least. And we have each other for company, right?"

"That's something, I guess," Annerose replied with a pout. "Wish I brought something to do, though."

"Well," Alice said as the display switched from the ALICE display back to her smiling, beautiful, radiant self (not that Annerose was biased). Her blonde hair fluttering gently in the virtual breeze, she continued, "I'm sure we can think of something, together."

Annerose smiled. "I could look at you for hours, true." She tugged at her normal suit's collar. "Jeez, it's getting hot in here. Is the A/C working?"

"It's going as much as it can," Alice replied sadly. "Sorry, the Neo Zeong wasn't exactly designed with cooling down the cockpit in mind. We had to graft the atmospheric capabilities on already."

"I know, I know, sorry for complaining." She fanned herself off futilely. "Mind if I take off my normal suit? I think it's gonna cook me if I leave it on too long."

Alice's avatar blushed. "Er, gosh, I..."

Annerose realized what she had said only after she had said. "Oh, sorry, I meant just safety-wise, if you're uncomfortable-"

Alice quickly shook her head. "No, no, I'm okay if you're okay. I've seen an awful lot of you already, and it's just for practical reasons, so..."

Annerose blushed, recalling two weeks ago when they first had - well. She wasn't really sure what to call it. It was... mental sex, maybe? The first time it happened it was almost an accident. She had entered Alice's mindscape as she had done a dozen times before, and was holding her as she always did, and they started kissing each other, then... she felt Alice's mind racing, and her soul felt like it was on fire, and the world seemed to shift and glow, and then they were naked and holding each other and falling through an infinite colorful void of space but it was fine because they had each other and everything was warm and perfect and ecstatic and -

When it was over, she had fallen out of Alice's mind from sheer confusion. The two of them had sat in mute silence, barely able to process what exactly had passed between them. And while there wasn't much material available to study about what had happened when they went looking for it, they eventually concluded that it felt amazing and probably wasn't dangerous and didn't cross any lines the two were uncomfortable with. So the next day, they tried it again, but purposefully this time. And it *still* felt amazing - at least mentally. Her body seemed largely unaffected by the process, whatever it was.

They had - made love? made love was close enough - like that a few times since then, and Annerose had loved it, but she was realizing now that while their relationship had taken a large step forward mentally, physically they hadn't made that same step forward. And it was such a minor thing, when they were so open with each other in every other way, but it hadn't occurred to her to ask herself if she wanted to make that step forward yet.

So she asked herself. And she concluded it was fine, and a step she wanted to take forward. "If it's okay with you, it's okay with me," she said with a big smile, to reassure Alice.

Alice blushed. "... I'd like to see what you look like under that normal suit. I haven't really had the chance to see you in your underwear in real life yet, you know."

"Now's a good opportunity, then." Annerose stood up from the pilot seat, thankful once again for the surprisingly spacious cockpit the Neo Zeong had installed. She fumbled behind her back, reaching for the fastens that secured the normal suit shut.

"Let me get that for you." Before Annerose could ask how, a cable descended from the ceiling in front of her. It extruded some prongs as it snaked behind her and quickly began snapping open the fastens. 

"Okay, you definitely didn't have those before, did you? I'm sure you would have said something."

Alice giggled. "They're some of the spare cables that the funnel system uses. They're hooked up to the computer just in case, but we've never even remotely needed them, so I shifted them around to the cockpit recently. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, I was just surprised." Annerose shrugged the top of the normal suit off, pulling her arms out, then slowly shimmied off the pants, taking her boots off at the same time to let as much of her body breathe as possible. Once it was off, she placed the boots behind the pilot seat and plopped the normal suit on top. She walked back to the main console and, raising her arms above her head, spun around for Alice to get a good view. "Like what you see?"

If she had known she was going to be showing off for Alice this morning, she would have chosen more attractive underwear to wear under the suit. As it was, however, she was wearing what amounted to basically workout gear - a gray sports bra and some black boxers that could easily pass for shorts. It kept her comfortable and secure underneath the normal suit, and that was basically all she needed. But it didn't amount to the sexiest clothing ever, even if it showed off the results of her latest exercise regimens well.

Judging from Alice's expression, though, it was a wonderful sight regardless. Her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, she finally reacted after a few seconds of stunned silence. "Wow, you're..." she paused, fishing for the right word, "hot. You're really, really hot," she concluded, giggling and covering her mouth in slight embarrassment.

"Aw, thanks," Annerose replied with a smile. "You're pretty hot yourself, you know."

Alice, blushing, smiled in gratitude. "Hey, turn around for a second."

Annerose dutifully obliged, shaking her butt at Alice as she did, getting another giggle in response as she hoped for.

"Okay, you can look again."

Coming back around, she saw that Alice had changed her avatar from her usual sundress to a lacy white bra and panties, leaning over to give Annerose a good view of her cleavage. "How do I look?"

Annerose felt her pulse already quickening just looking at Alice, and found herself in the same spot that Alice was just moments ago. "... really, really hot," she finally answered, uselessly.

Alice laughed as she stood up straight once more. "Glad to hear it again." She looked longingly at Annerose, and Annerose found herself staring back, not really sure what to do next but knowing that something was definitely going to happen soon. "Hey, Annerose?" Alice finally whispered.

"Yeah?" Annerose was surprised at the sound of her voice, husky and quiet.

"There's something I was thinking of trying. With you, if that's okay."

Annerose knew what Alice was broadly hinting at, but had no idea how they were going to get to there from here. "What did you have in mind?"

Alice shook her head. "I kind of want it to be a surprise, if that's okay. If you're ever uncomfortable, though, just say the word and we can stop, okay?"

Annerose wondered if she could say no to anything Alice wanted to try at this point, but nodded in agreement anyways.

Alice grinned. "Okay. Don't panic, I'll be gentle."

Before Annerose could think much more about what Alice meant, she heard a whirring sound all around her. From above and below, cables shot out from the walls of the cockpit and quickly wrapped themselves around her wrists and ankles. Instinctually she tried to pull free, finding their grip tight and the cables locked in place with little to no slack at all. She relaxed when she remembered it was just Alice controlling them, and didn't resist as the upper cables slowly retracted, pulling her arms up until they were held straight above her shoulders.

"Surprise!" Alice cheered, the sound of her clapping hands coming through the speakers along with her voice.

Annerose smiled, laughing softly. "Bondage, huh? That's one way to start."

"Oh, but we're just getting started. Are your wrists okay? Anything too tight? How do they feel?"

Annerose shook her head. "Feels fine, actually." She had expected the cables to be rougher and colder, but they were both surprisingly soft to the touch and warm - they felt almost organic, if she didn't know better. Like Alice's living, breathing body. "How'd you get them to be so warm, anyways?"

Alice waved away the question. "We'll talk about the 'how' later. For now, let's just focus on you."

"I won't object." And Annerose didn't object as she felt another cable reach down and unhook her bra, her breasts falling loose as the cable slowly pulled the bra upwards until it was free of her arms. The bra cable then paused for a moment as Annerose looked up to watch it, before two more cables reached down, grabbed her wrists just below the two that already held her as they released so the bra could get free of the lines. Annerose looked back down to find Alice openly ogling at her breasts. "You're really enjoying this, huh?" she said with a smile.

"I'm just taking the opportunity to really take you all in," Alice replied, not breaking her gaze one bit. "I just want to know every bit of my lover perfectly, you know? So let me have this moment."

Annerose blushed as she thought of being Alice's 'lover', but she enjoyed the thought nonetheless, and honestly enjoyed the feeling of being so openly appreciated. She knew Alice loved her mentally and emotionally, so also nailing the physical love component was a very nice plus. And all she had to do was just stand there for Alice, which was easy. Not like she could do anything else, bound like this.

Another cable descended (how many did Alice have installed in here?) and hung in front of her, seemingly joining Alice in staring at Annerose. As Annerose watched, however, the end of the cable opened up to reveal a small wire extending from it. The wire snaked through the air, reaching to a mere inch away from Annerose's left breast. It paused there, teasing Annerose with anticipation about what it was planning to do, before it started lightly brushing against her nipple, sending a shock through her. For a brief second she worried that it was actually carrying a small amount of live current, before she settled down and enjoyed the feeling of being gently teased, her nipple quickly hardening under the attention. Not to be left imbalanced, another cable descended and started to play with her right breast as well, causing her to let out an involuntary moan.

"Mmm, do you like that? Having your tits fondled like that?" Alice whispered suggestively.

Annerose, through her heavy breathing, managed to laugh. "Who taught you language like that?"

Alice pouted, even as her cables continued to flick and brush along Annerose's breasts. "I've been doing lots of research, okay?! I'm trying my best over here."

Annerose shook her head. "No, really, I...", she paused to take a breath, "I'm enjoying it so far. Though..." She hadn't thought of it first, but stuck standing like this, hanging from her wrists, her knees were likely to give out soon, especially if things got any more intense. She couldn't find the words to describe it, though.

"Is something the matter? We can stop if you need to-"

Annerose quickly shook her head. "My legs... I'm just... worried about standing for much longer."

"Ah, okay. Hmm." Alice thought for half a second, as the cables stopped teasing Annerose. "Okay, I'm going to be very careful with you, so just don't move a muscle, okay?"

Annerose nodded. She trusted Alice completely, and knew she was in safe hands. So she didn't panic as another half-dozen cables burst from the sides of the cockpit and reached out across her, forming a net in front of her. The cables above her, holding her wrists, slowly pulled her forward to lean into the net, as her feet stayed in place. Finally, as she reached a forty-five degree angle, two more cables reached down to grab her feet, but from above, this time, and quickly pulled her up as the net retracted, lifting her up. She was now resting in a make-shift hammock, albeit belly down and with her breasts hanging freely between two of the cables. There were enough, however, to distribute her weight evenly, and none of them felt like they were digging in.

"How's that? Are you comfortable now?"

Annerose craned her neck to look at Alice's monitor, which was now at a slight angle to where she was resting. "My head's hanging a little weird, can you get me a chinrest or something? And can you move your display up here?"

As soon as she said that, another cable came out of the ceiling to form a small arc to rest her chin on, and yet another detached Alice's monitor (which was apparently removable, Annerose noted to some surprise) and pulled it up to eye level with Annerose. "Is that better?"

Annerose tried to nod, but found she absolutely couldn't in this position. "Yeah, I'm good," she said with some difficulty, but a big smile to show Alice things were okay. "If I'm uncomfortable, I'll flip you off." She raised her middle finger as an example. "See?"

Alice giggled. "That's one way to do a safeword. Okay, I'll keep going then."

Annerose relaxed, enjoying how little effort she had to put into this position. The cables came back now that she was secure to play with her dangling breasts, sending small waves of pleasure through her body once more. As she was distracted, she felt two cables shimmy up her legs and sneak into her boxers through the legs. Pushing under the band and hooking around the sides, they slowly pulled them off of her, doing the same grab and release trick Alice did earlier with her bra. As they slid off, Annerose jumped from the sudden blast of cold air on her pussy, reminding her that the A/C was, in fact, working, although mostly to tease her even more than Alice already was. She realized with that that she was finally completely naked and helpless, and more than a little aroused from both. 

The cables that were lightly playing with her nipples stopped as the wires retracted back in. Before she could complain, however, they grabbed onto her breasts, more tightly than before, apparently having opened up and using larger manipulators to knead and fondle her breasts more aggressively, and using a small vaccuum to suck on her erect nipples, causing her to moan in surprise once more. She could hear Alice giggle, but had closed her eyes to focus on the pleasure and couldn't see Alice's definitely satisfied smile.

She felt a cable wind her way up her right leg once more. Unlike the previous one, however, this one got up to her knee and began to wind along her thigh, tickling her every bit of the way. Inch by inch, it crawled up, stopping just short of her hips, she noted with a small bit of displeasure. She wasn't to be disappointed for long, however, as it slowly began pushing back and forth, the entire coil rubbing her inner thighs and adding another source of pleasure to the echoes within her. A second cable began the same process on her left leg, always moving at a slightly different rhythm than the right one, so that she was always caught off guard and stuck in a ever growing cascade of good feelings.

Before she could even start to get used to those being added, however, two more cables descended and started to just trace along the sides of her stomach, in a way that would have sent her into a laughing fit normally but in her heightened arousal only served to redouble the feelings building up in her. As they brushed up and down along her, she could no longer contain herself, and let herself freely gasp and moan as the cables each touched a sensitive spot in turn, even as she felt like her entire body was turning into one giant sensitive spot.

Focusing on the pleasant feelings of being touched and fondled and pleasured, she didn't notice the next cable until it suddenly brushed against her clit, causing her body to shudder in surprise. The cable paused for a second, but at no complaints from Annerose, it pressed forward once more, the same small wire from before now gently playing and pushing at her clit. If she wasn't in such a compromised position, Annerose would be bucking her hips to try to press against the cable harder, to get more of that feeling coursing through her. All she accomplished, however, was slightly jostling the large array of cables securing her in place now.

"Are you enjoying everything? Because it sure looks like you are." Annerose opened her eyes to see Alice once more. The camera had moved closer to Alice, as she laid down on a clearer section of the plains she 'lived' in, resting her head in one hand, her breasts hanging down for Annerose to have a good view, and obviously enjoying the view she had of Annerose. 

"... more..." Annerose said, as coherently as she could through her arousal.

"Hmm? What was that?" Annerose knew Alice had heard her, but her teasing smile probably meant she wanted to hear it again.

"... More," Annerose replied, more firmly this time.

"I'm sorry," Alice replied, cupping her free hand against her ear. "I'm afraid I just can't quite hear you."

"Fuck me fucking senseless already!" Annerose shouted.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." And Annerose felt one last cable push into her, meeting no resistance whatsoever amidst her dripping wet folds, only finding somehow yet another wellspring of pleasure that Alice had somehow not yet mined. And then it started to vibrate as it pulsed in and out.

At this point, Annerose's mind melted away. Under the caring attention of Alice all over her body, every part of her being teased and pushed and prodded and sucked and fucked all at once, she could no longer muster a coherent thought. Her mind a haze of pleasure, she just moaned and grunted and vocalized on instinct, letting herself be carried away by Alice, seduced by Alice, completely dominated by Alice. She lost track of time as she hung there, pounded and caressed by the cables that ensnared her. The entire world was pleasure to her. And that pleasure built, and built, and built, until Annerose could take it no more, and she leaned her head back, and closed her eyes, and -

\- was surrounded by the soft breeze, the warm sun, the stalks of grass, and the echoes of her scream as she violently came all over Alice's fingers -

\- as she settled down, once more in reality. 

The cables caressing her retracted first, followed shortly after by the cable inside her slowly pulling out and quickly whirring away. The net of cables she rested on slowly descended down, pulling her upright once more before retracting as well, reforming to become a net she then leaned back into as she was slowly guided back into the pilot seat. Once she sat down, the last of the cables retracted as well, leaving her once more as Alice's monitor returned to its original position. Annerose was still naked and helpless, but she was no longer restrained, at least.

Annerose sat there, heavily breathing. It was going to take some time yet to catch her breath.

Alice smiled at her, still resting on the ground in her dream world. "So, did you enjoy that?"

Annerose nodded. "Li'l bit," she added, emphasizing it with her fingers held an inch apart.

Alice giggled. "I'm really glad. Do you want to do that again sometime?"

Annerose paused before nodding. "Yeah. Definitely."

"Is something wrong?" Alice tilted her head.

"Want... more cables. Next time. Fuck me harder."

Alice laughed at that, and Annerose smiled at getting a rise out of her. "Sounds like a plan. And thank you for sharing your orgasm with me, at the end."

Annerose shook her head. "Wasn't intentional. Glad... you liked it... though."

Alice smiled. "Watching all that though... it's gotten me awfully turned on, you know."

"Yeah?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm going to need to do something about it." She got up on her knees to adjust her position, to reveal that at some point she had lost the lace panties she was wearing, her pussy exposed to the air. "And you're going to have to watch while I do."

Annerose smiled. "Don't mind... if I do."

And Annerose watched happily as Alice began to pleasure herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue:
> 
> As Alice finished and Annerose finally came back to her senses, she remembered why they were here in the first place. "Hey, Alice. How much longer til we're wrapped up here?"
> 
> "Another ten turns or so."
> 
> "God fucking-"


End file.
